Where It All Began
by Albus87
Summary: Written from James Potter's point of view, this story is about the fateful night of 31st October 1980, when Voldemort decides to hunt them down, and finish the boy before the Prophecy could be fulfilled. But it'll not be easy as he thinks...will there be any deaths tonight? Or will they survive? I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or anything. Everything is J.K Rowling's.


James Potter threw his wand on the sofa and yawned, stretching his arms.

Lily had taken Harry upstairs for a nap, and he decided that after some chatting with Sirius, he would go and join them.

He had just gone inside when he heard the door crash open with a loud bang.

_What the heck?_

As he ran into the hall, all blood drained from his face as his eyes met a pair of scarlet ones...and he found himself looking at the cruel snake-like face of Lord Voldemort.

His first instinct was to protect his family and he yelled, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

And as high cold laughter filled his ears, he knew what was about to happen, just before it did.

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

James Potter felt himself transforming as he jumped aside to dodge the streak of green light, and the next second, he had transformed into a stag. But the space was too cramped for a full grown stag to stand there and he crashed into several things before attaining his balance.

_I need to get my wand..._

He knew he didn't have much time before Voldemort killed him, without missing this time. He tried to kick Voldemort but was met with an invisible shield around him. But the look of surprise on the white face was enough to make him feel proud. He thrashed around, destroying the living room, and through the corner of his eye, he saw Voldemort's mouth move.

_I need to make myself a smaller target! he_ thought.

A streak of white light issued from Voldemort's wand and James Potter turned back into human form, just in time to avoid the spell. It hit the wall behind him, which was blasted to pieces with a bang. This was his chance. He spotted his wand lying right under him on the floor, and it was lucky that he grabbed it because Voldemort yelled once again.

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

James barely had time to react as he conjured a shield, which shattered under the force of Voldemort's powerful spell, throwing him backwards.

Sensing his victory near, Voldemort smiled cruelly and this time didn't say the curse out loud, issuing another jet of green light from his wand towards James Potter, who still tried to roll away but couldn't quite manage it.

But right before the spell could hit him, it somehow got deflected, hitting another wall, but not with quite as much force.

Confused about how he could have survived, James looked around and spotted his wife standing in the doorway, with her wand drawn, fury etched on her face, red hair flowing behind her. And as he looked at her, he knew one thing for sure... You _never_ mess with Lily Potter's family.

"Get away from my husband!"

Voldemort gave a yell of fury as he turned on her now.

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

_'Stupefy!'_

Their spells met in midair, and as James watched, he knew he had to do something quickly because Voldemort was simply too powerful for Lily.

Before anyone could realize what was happening, James Potter turned into a stag and kicked Voldemort in the side. Voldemort, not expecting it, lost his balance and fell towards the window.

"RUN!" Lily and James (now human), quickly ran to the stairs as they felt Lord Voldemort sending another spell towards them, barely missing Lily. There was a blast behind them and they were thrown forwards, just as they reached the upper landing

They could hear their son crying, all the loud bangs and blasts must have woken him up. Just as they ran into the room where Harry was, they caught a glimpse of Voldemort at the bottom of the stairs.

James took Harry in his arms and grabbed Lily's hand. Both of them had one destination in mind and just when they were about to Disapparate, James Potter cast one explosive spell towards the door, Voldemort's howl of anger followed them into nothingness.


End file.
